


Grid Boy

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's a little disappointed that he didn't get a grid boy in Brazil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grid Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeraparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraparker/gifts).



"I can't believe I got a grid boy," Sebastian said, he was telling anyone who would listen how displeased he was that he got a grid boy. The music was loud in the nightclub but it hadn't managed to drown him out.

Nico rolled his eyes before downing his beer, "You could have swapped with me. I'd have rather had a grid boy."

Sebastian laughed and Kimi's lips must have moved a millimetre or two, a Finnish smile, but Esteban saw the look in Nico's eyes.

*

Nico was stumbling down the hall carrying his drunk teammate back to his room. Checo seemed intent on dragging him down every time he stumbled but in the end he managed to get him to bed without either of them being injured.

As he was leaving for Esteban's hotel he sent him a text but he didn't get a reply. He thought about just staying in his own room, Esteban must be asleep already but he had a copy of the key and the idea of waking up next to him was worth the risk of dealing with a grumpy, sleepy Esteban.

*

Nico was trying to open the lock quietly, but it didn't want to accept his keycard the first two times. Just when he was starting to think that he'd got the wrong room the lock clicked open, it sounded so loud against the eerie hum of the air conditioning. He crept inside, expecting to find Esteban asleep, but the bed was empty and the room seemed deserted.

Nico stripped off his clothes on the way to the bathroom, hoping to get a shower before Esteban returned, he must be with one of the other guys, probably helping Kimi put Sebastian to bed. He always was a lightweight.

The water was cool and it felt so good, washing away the sticky closeness of the nightclub. When Nico stepped out of the shower the cool air on his damp skin gave him goose bumps and he lay out on the bed, enjoying the feeling of it.

Just as he was dozing off, he heard the door open and Esteban appeared, he was in a long coat but he shrugged it off to reveal that he was wearing nothing but a tight white t-shirt and the tiniest shorts Nico had ever seen underneath it. Nico's mouth hung open, and Esteban's smile wavered.

Nico knew that he was waiting for him to say something but he was rendered speechless at the sight of him like this and Nico was glad that he'd picked up on his hint for a little bit of role playing.

"Fuck, you look amazing." Nico's hand had found its way to his cock, giving it a quick stroke in appreciation.

Esteban blushed, he was no longer embarrassed around Nico anymore but he couldn't seem to stop blushing at compliments.

"You wanted a grid boy?" Esteban put his hands behind his head, showing off just how tight the t-shirt really was around all of his bulging muscles.

"Yes, I need a big strong man to hold my pole."

Esteban giggled, as much as he tried, dirty talk wasn't really his thing, but Nico knew that he didn't really care what he said, that just his voice alone had him quivering in anticipation. He strolled up to the bed, swinging his hips and pouting as Nico sat up, getting a better view of the show that was being put on for him.

Esteban stood, towering over Nico, making him look up before he ran his hands through his hair, trying his best to look like a model at a photoshoot. He teased at the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up just enough to give Nico a glimpse of his abs. Nico bit his lip, hand still clasped around his cock, getting himself ready.

He was lost in a trance when Esteban's t-shirt landed on his face, leaving him in only the tiniest of shorts, smaller than any boxers Nico had ever seen Esteban wear. Esteban ran his fingers around the waistband, showing off glimpses of hair.

"Think there's room in those shorts for me?"

Esteban twirled around, showing off his perfect rear in the shorts, it was like someone had wrapped cling-film around him. He clenched his muscles, showing off how toned they were, and Nico had to let go of himself so he wouldn't come before the fun really started. Esteban crawled next to Nico on the bed, lying face down with a smirk on his face.

He arched his back just enough to slip his shorts down over his ass, exposing his hole but nothing more, his cock still trapped in the tiny shorts.

"Lube's in the drawer," Esteban said, he seemed to be enjoying every second of having Nico drool over him. It was fun to switch things up every now and again, let Esteban take control for a change.

Nico yanked out the drawer, grabbing the lube and straddling Esteban before drizzling it over his fingers. It left greasy little spots over Esteban's shorts but Nico didn't care, after they were done tonight they would be beyond rescue.

He slid two fingers inside, knowing that Esteban didn't like to be teased for long, it was only a matter of time before he was begging for cock, desperate to be filled. Nico slid a third finger in and Esteban arched his hips, a silent plead for his cock, now.

Nico slicked up his cock and pressed the tip against Esteban's tight cheeks, restrained by the shorts. He thrust in harder than usual, biting his lip with how tight Esteban was, holding his hips firm as he filled him. There was silence and Esteban was still. Nico leaned in to kiss his back before whispering, "Breathe."

Esteban gasped, like a drowning man resurfacing and Nico started to thrust gently, listening to every whimper of Esteban's, making sure that he was enjoying himself. He was so tight like this, and Nico knew that he wasn't going to last long.

Esteban was kneeling up, forcing Nico deeper each time. He took one hand off Esteban's hips and grabbed at his trapped cock, rubbing it through the material until he felt him cry out in orgasm, clenching around him and triggering his climax, leaving him dizzy and limp, collapsing on top of Esteban.

"Happy you got a grid boy?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
